The major objective of this project is to investigate the morphological and cytochemical basis for cataract induction. The biochemical alterations during the process of cataractogenesis have been extensively studied, however, corroborative morphological as well as cytochemical studies have not kept pace with the biochemical investigations. Feeding of galactose provides a mechanism to study the induction and reveral of cataracts. Moreover, in relatively short period this method will provide us an opportunity to evaluate the progression of cataractogenesis. The specific aims of the project will be investigate the mechanism of initiation and progression of galactose induced cataracts and also the reversal of cataracts. Tryptophan deficiency induced cataracts also provide a good model to investigate the process of cataract induction. Light and electron microscopic studies will be conducted to evaluate the conventional morphological alterations as well as for histo- and cytochemical studies. Some of the major enzymes which will be localized during the process of cataractogenesis will be in the general categories of hydrolytic and oxidative enzymes as well as dehydrogenases. This morphological and cytochemical approach will hopefully provide a precise location of alterations during cataract development which has been demonstrated to occur by biochemical studies. The results obtained for this proposed project are of considerable importance to bio-medical sciences in general and to ophthalmology in particular. Abnormal carbohydrate metabolism is known to be associated with cataract formation and blindness. It is well recognized that to prevent or to develop a therapeutic solution to any absolutely essential. Therefore, the long term goal of this project is to find ways of preventing sugar cataracts.